


Stiles:  Inhuman

by Lightless_Firefly



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Learning Powers, M/M, Stiles with Powers, Super Hero Derek, Super Hero Stiles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-23
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-04-27 19:16:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5060776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lightless_Firefly/pseuds/Lightless_Firefly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Terrigen has been released into the ecosystem and Stiles Stilinski just so happens to have a certain reaction upon contact.</p>
<p>Now Stiles must learn to control his new powers while staying out out of the radar of certain groups that would want to capture him.</p>
<p>What will happen when S.H.I.E.L.D and The Avengers find out about the Inhuman in Beacon Hills?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cocoon

Stiles was eighteen now.  He had graduated from high school with his friends (despite the supernatural world seemingly trying to take them down at every turn), and they had mostly remained in contact ever since.  Scott was attending college to become a veterinarian.  He wanted to one day take over Deaton’s practice.  Kira was attending a college close to Scott.  The two would be renting a house between the two locations together once they no longer needed to stay in the dorms as was required for freshman year.  Lydia was in Massachusetts attending MIT.  Malia was the furthest away though.  After learning about her mother, she had taken off; leaving Stiles behind.  She was down in South America with her cousin Cora now.  At least Derek had returned.  Life in Beacon Hills wouldn’t be complete without a Hale around.  Unlike the others, Stiles had stayed close to home, attending Beacon Community College so that he could live at home and take care of his dad.

After the death of his mother, Stiles’ only family was his father.  Since then, he had constantly been worrying about his father.  He didn’t want to be left alone.  The very idea that something might happen to his father while the man was working was enough to send him into a panic attack at first.  While he couldn’t protect his father when he was at work, he could protect him while he was at home.  He could protect his father’s health.

Several months before he had purchased a bottle of Fish Oil tablets.  They had been on sale and he had figured that they would help his father.  Stiles would do pretty much anything to ensure that his father would be okay.

After feeling run down for several days, he figured that beginning to take vitamins couldn’t possibly hurt.  Perhaps he had been wrong.  It was only a matter of minutes after taking one of the fish oil pills that he began to feel strange.  That was when the cocoon had begun to form.  It slowly creeped over Stiles’ body, starting with his middle and moving towards his extremities.  He cried out for help as it moved to cover his face and mouth, and darkness surrounded him.

It was Derek Hale that discovered the broken cocoon in the kitchen of the Stilinski house.  He had come over to check on Stiles when the boy hadn’t answered his phone.  The kitchen had been destroyed.  There were gashes in every available surface, and Stiles’ shirt was a shredded mess on the floor.  Following the trail of destruction up the stairs, he found a metallic sphere in the center of Stiles’ bed.

Derek was cautious as he moved closer, resting a hand on the smooth, and uncommonly warm surface.

He jumped back when the sphere began to shift its form, opening up to reveal Stiles at its center.

Stiles had grown two massive wings with feathers that appeared to be made of metal.  Derek reached out again, pulling his hand back quickly when one of the feathers cut his finger.  He brought his finger to his mouth, licking away the blood before looking back at Stiles.

“Care to explain?”

Stiles’ eyes grew wide, and awkwardly he moved to his computer and brought up a page that he had been looking at before Derek had arrived.

**Stop the Alien Threat.  Report Powered Individuals.**

“I think, I just became one of those things President Ellis want’s to kill.”

There was an entire website with information on who to call to report any sightings of powered individuals, and there was even a photo of a man named Lincoln Campbell who was wanted as a terrorist.

“They’re going to come after me.”

Derek turned from the website to Stiles.

“We’re not going to let them get you.  I promise.”


	2. Pull

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles gets an examination, and Steve makes a plan.

What was he?

Was he really an alien?

How was he supposed to continue going to classes with massive wings on his back.  He couldn’t wear a shirt because he couldn’t get one on over top of them.  He couldn’t do much of anything actually.  While the feathers seemed silky soft to Stiles, they were like sharp blades to everyone and everything else.  The walls of his room had been gouged, and his bed had been shredded.

Derek had hidden the cocoon that he had been encased in and then broken out of upon his ‘rebirth’ into whatever it was that he had become.  He had buried it in the middle of the forest so that no one would be able to find it.  If they found it, then they would know for sure that Stiles was one of the things that the president had been trying to get captured.

Not that they wouldn’t be able to tell just by looking at him now.

Humans did not have wings.  It was a well-known fact.

A knock on his door alerted him that someone was there.  His heart pounded in fear.  What would his father say if he found out?  What if it was Scott back for the weekend to see his mom?  He only relaxed when the door opened to reveal Derek.

So far, Derek was the only one that knew his secret.

“I buried it out near the Nematon.  No one should be able to find it there.  It’s buried deep.”

Stiles nodded to show that he had heard Derek, but otherwise didn’t say a word.  When Derek moved closer, Stiles flinched away, causing another large gouge in the side of his bed.

“Damn it Stiles, will you just calm down?”

Brown eyes gazed up into Derek’s before closing.  Stiles took in a deep breath before opening his eyes slowly.

“What am I supposed to do, Derek?  I can’t go to school looking like this.  I can’t let my dad see me like this.  Or anyone in town.  What if they turn me in to the alien hunting task force that Ellis put together?”

“I’m not going to let anyone take you away Stiles.  I’ve been thinking and I have a couple of ideas.”

Stiles’ head tilted to the side.  He was pretty sure that none of Derek’s ideas had ever been good ones.  In fact, most of his ideas had been very had and ended up going horribly wrong.

“Yea?  And what are they genius?  I’m waiting.”

Derek let his chest rumble with a low growl.

“Deaton.  Maybe he’ll know what to do.  Or…”  Derek had a bag with him, and he shifted it so that it could be seen now.  He opened it and removed a hack saw from its depths.  “We could try cutting them off.”

Yea, Stiles was pretty sure that Derek’s ideas were horrible.

“We’re not cutting them off, Derek.  I’d probably bleed to death if you so much as tried.  They’re giant appendages coming off of my back.  They probably have a massive blood supply.  Cutting them off would be like cutting off one of my limbs.  Without proper medical supervision I would bleed out.”

“Then we have Deaton do it.  He’s the only medical professional we can go to.”

“He’s a doctor for dogs!”

“I never complained.”

“Derek.  You’re a dog!”

Another low growl rumbled in Derek’s chest, but it was no use arguing with Derek now.

“I’m calling Deaton.  That’s final.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***   


Alan Deaton had never seen anything quite like this before. 

Yes, he had seen people with wings before.  While supernatural beings with wings were rare, they did exist.  Most of the time they were able to hide their wings by pulling them beneath their flesh though.  He had seen wings like a bat, and those like a dragon, but mostly wings like birds.  Never before had he seen wings with feathers that seemed to be made out of metal and that were razor sharp.

He wore heavy leather work gloves as he carefully shifted feathers aside on Stiles’ wings, trying to get to the joint where they connected with Stiles’ back.  He needed to assess how they were connected.  The connection would be able to tell him if Stiles would have the ability to pull them in, or even if they were something that could be amputated without too much danger.

A metallic rustling filled the room while the veterinarian worked, and finally, a quizzical sound was released from his mouth when he finally got to the spot he was looking for.

“Well Stiles, the joint is quite large and the muscles required to move them seem to be strong and fully developed.  You’ll still need to exercise them in order to make them strong enough for sustained flight.”

There was more poking and prodding.

“But you also have a thin flap of skin here just beneath the joint that leads into a hollow pocket.  It’s my opinion that you should eventually be able to learn to pull them in.  If they act anything like the others with wings that I have seen, then when they’re pulled in there should be no outward sign that you have them at all, not even a protrusion.”

Derek had been standing in the corner, watching silently and listening to Deaton’s every word.  He took it upon himself to begin the questions before Stiles even so much as had a chance to speak.

“How long should it take before he can learn to pull them in?  It’s not safe for him to walk around like this.  It’s like he has a target painted on his back.”

The feathers on Stiles’ wings rustled and fluffed as they worked to get into a more comfortable position after Deaton had ended his examination.  He had to agree with Derek about there being a target painted on his back.

“You mean the President’s campaign against people with powers?  I don’t think you’ll have to worry too much at the moment.  Everyone seems to be focused on that one fellow.  Stiles’ is under a bigger threat from local hunters than from the President’s men at the moment.  As long as he remains indoors for now, he should be safe.”

Stiles shifted from his spot where he had been sitting on his backwards computer chair.  He looked at the two older men in his room before looking out the window.  He had been listening to Deaton of course, but his mind had mostly wandered after the words ‘sustained flight’ had been mentioned.  Part of him was afraid of heights to a certain extent.  Perhaps it was because he had been on top of too many high places and dealing with life or death situations at the same time, but the idea of actually being able to fly?  His wings unconsciously twitched at the idea.  They moved back and forth in very small movements while the feathers fluffed out.

His heart was longing for the sky suddenly.

It took several repetitions of his name for Stiles to realize that not only had Deaton left, but that Derek had been trying to gain his attention as well.

“Hmm?  Sorry, I didn’t catch that.”

Derek’s eyebrows furrowed as he scowled at Stiles.

“I said that you should try focusing on willing your wings away.  It may lead to them being pulled in.”

“Right!  Yea, that may work.”

The newly awakened inhuman closed his eyes and concentrated.

What would it feel like for his wings to pull in?  He tried moving them a bit, hoping that learning how his new muscles worked might be enough to help him figure out which muscles would retract them.

A loud crash alerted him to the death of his newly mangled computer chair.

Well…at least it hadn’t been the lap top.

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Steve Rogers was furious.

People were being hunted like animals just because they were a bit different.

Sure, he agreed that there should be some place for these people to go to learn control, so that they didn’t accidently hurt anyone; but President Ellis was using scare tactics. 

Alien threat?

Alien threat his ass!

These people had been completely human up until the sudden arrival of their powers.  They were probably terrified enough as it was to suddenly discover that they had powers.  The fact that there were people hunting them down would only cause further problems.

He should really put together a team.

Perhaps he could speak to Wanda and Pietro about that.  Pietro would be fast enough to get to anyone before the military found them and took them in, and Wanda could serve as a sedative to calm them long enough to get them to safety.

“I can hear you thinking again.”

Steve looked up from where he was looking over the New Avengers training.  To his right stood Bucky.  He and Sam had found him only a matter of months ago.  At that time, Bucky’s arm had been caught in a magnetic vice.  It had been a trap set by Hydra when Bucky had first gone rogue.  Bucky had been stuck there for twenty seven hours before they had finally found him.  Since that day; his friend had been seeing a specialist to help him recover memories, and deal with what he had been though.  While Natasha was Steve’s second in command, he knew that the position would soon be relinquished to Bucky, just as it had been back during the war.

Even though Bucky didn’t remember much about their lives growing up together, he still _knew_ him.  He knew what certain signals meant even when Steve didn’t realize that he was giving them.  Obviously Bucky could still pick up one when he was thinking heavily about something.

“I was thinking about putting a special team together?”

The former Winter Soldier rose an eyebrow and turned to look more fully at the Captain.

“You already have a special team.”

Steve shook his head.

“A team to get ahead of President Ellis’ Task Force.”

“You mean the new wave of enhanced showing up?”

Steve nodded and turned from Bucky back to the group training in the room beneath the observation deck.

“It’s a good idea.  Being hunted…I know what it’s like.  Most of those people are innocent.  They don’t deserve that.  Better they’re found by you over those military goons.”

Steve gave a small snort of a laugh.

“What?” Bucky was genuinely confused as to what had been funny.

“We were military goons.”

“Military yes, but I’m pretty sure we were never actually goons.  At least not you.  You’ve always questioned orders Steve.  You’ve always done what you felt is right.  At least that’s what I remember.”

Steve nodded.

“Okay then Buck.  I’ll talk to the twins.  We’ll see what we can do to help some of those people.”

Bucky hid his shadow of a smile.  This…this caring person was the Steve that he remembered.  His memories may be foggy, and most of them seemed nowhere to be found; but this was what he remembered of Steve Rogers.  He was glad that at least one man like him still existed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so we finally see some actual Marvel characters.
> 
> Also, this obviously is a bit AU with the inclusion of Pietro. I just can't give up my little blurr ball.
> 
> Next Chapter: Scott, Sheriff, Daisy, Coulson, and FitzSimmons.


	3. Push

“Fitz, are you sure this is going to work?”

“Not if you keep hovering over me and getting into my lighting.”

Phil Coulson held up his hand and took several large steps back as Leo Fitz continued working.  With the help of Jemma Simmons finding a common DNA sequence between all Inhuman, Fitz had been working on a device to help track them.

“Though to be quite honest, I’m not sure I really want it to work.  Not if you’re just going to hand it over to Price and her goons so that they can find poor innocent people to experiment on.”

“We don’t know that they’re experimenting on them Fitz.  They’ve never actually captured a living inhuman.”

“Not for lack of trying.  Then again, I’m not so sure they’re trying when they go in with guns blazing; shooting up the place.  That’s how you capture dead inhuman, not living ones.  They’re not even using tranquilizers, they’re using bullets.”

“We’re not giving it over to Rosalind.  This is just for us.  For Skye.”

“Daisy.”

That was going to take some getting used to.  Daisy would always be Skye in Phil’s mind.

“Daisy.  It’s still so hard to remember to call her that.”

“Well it better be.  I installed a failsafe so that only our team can use it.  If Price’s team tries, the inner workings will be completely fried.  They won’t even be able to reverse engineer it.”

The device would work only within range of an Inhuman.  It was altered to know Daisy’s unique DNA and disregard it so that she could use it without it picking up on her.  It wouldn’t work properly with that kind of interference.  Eventually they would have to alter it for to accept any Inhumans that may eventually become part of their team.

After soldering a few more connections, Fitz closed the casing and turned the device on.

“There we are.  Now it’s just a matter of testing her in the field.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Daisy Johnson looked down at the device in her hand.  It wasn’t exactly sleek, but it was technically a prototype.  Fitz was already working on IHT 2.0.  IHT 1.0 looked a bit like a clunky old hand held GPS unit.  It worked only in a small radius.  Fitz was working in expanding the radius, but the sensors needed to pick up on DNA signatures in order for it to work.  It did this by picking up faint traces of DNA in the air that came out with the moisture in human breath, and tracked weather patterns to triangulate where the DNA may have come from.  Its second method of tracking simply picked up on any odd activity that it may register.

They had already successfully come across one Inhuman with the device, but they hadn’t been in time to save them from Lash.

The device had picked up on infinitely small particles of DNA that came from blood in the air.  The victim had been a college student.  It had been a blow to the team knowing that they had failed to save a kid.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** **** *** **  
  
Stiles had spent most of the weekend in his room.  He had been able to avoid his father by saying that he was sick and didn’t want his father to catch whatever he had.  Derek had snuck food up to him, and had been working with him to try and get his wings to retract.  It wasn’t until late on Sunday night that he had finally been able to succeed in his endeavor.

It was rather unfortunate for Stiles, however, that his father had a rare day off of work on Monday, and that the man was actually up by the time Stiles had headed down to the kitchen to make himself breakfast before his classes.

“Care to explain the destruction throughout the house?  I think that by now I’m capable of discerning what sort of marks are made by werewolves and which ones aren’t, and the destruction here wasn’t made by one of your friends; despite what Derek Hale is saying.”

Derek had worked on cleaning up the kitchen and the path that Stiles had taken up to his bedroom.  While broken bits and pieces had been cleaned up, the massive gouges couldn’t really be hidden.

Should he tell his dad what had happened to him?  Should he explain that taking one of the fish oil pills had resulted in him becoming a super freak? 

Stiles walked over to where he had left the bottle of pills on the counter and tossed them into the trash before grabbing a bagel and turning back to his father.  He knew that he could trust the man.  He was his father after all, and his father would always be on his side; no matter what.  However, a glance at the clock over the sink had his eyes growing wide.

The time was later than he had thought.

“Later.  I promise.  I can’t be late for class.”

He was out of the room before his father could get out another word, and starting up his Jeep.  He couldn’t be late for his class again.  If he was, he would have points taken off of his grade, and he really couldn’t afford that right now.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Scott McCall wasn’t sure how he knew, but he knew.  Something was up with Stiles.  The two would talk daily over skype or even over the phone.  It was their way of staying connected while Scott was away at school. 

Scott had been reluctant to leave Beacon Hills behind.  It wasn’t because he wasn’t ready to actually leave; but because all of the supernatural happenings made the place relatively unsafe and he felt that it was his job to protect it.  If Derek hadn’t come back, he probably would have gone to the same community college that Stiles was going to.

It was early Monday morning when Scott once again tried to contact Stiles.

The phone went straight to voice mail.

“Is everything okay Scott?”

Scott looked at the computer screen in front of him, where Kira’s face shone like a beacon.  He offered up a worried smile.

“I haven’t been able to get ahold of Stiles all weekend, and he’s still not picking up his phone.”

“Well, you don’t have classes tomorrow, right?  And your classes let out at noon today.  Maybe you should visit him.”

Scott continued to look down at his phone before nodding.

“Yea, maybe you’re right.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Lash.

He was big, and blue, and deadly.

Daisy knew that he was the one killing inhumans.  She had seen him in the act.

Ever since the IHT had led to the body of a twenty year old, she and her team had been working on hunting him down.  They had succeeded, and Mack had gotten off one special shot.  The bullet was laced with microscopic trackers that would allow them to monitor Lash’s movements.  It was the only way they would ever be able to stop him.  They needed to stay on him.

*** *** *** **** **** **** **********  
  
Stiles was just leaving his last class of the day when Scott McCall bounded up to him with his massive grin.  This was the absolute last thing that Stiles needed right now.  Scott would be able to figure it out.  Derek had said that his scent had changed.  As an alpha, Scott would easily be able to pick up on the change.

Ten feet before Scott got to Stiles, he stopped.

His head tilted to the side and he frowned.

“Stiles?”

“We’re not talking about this.”

Stiles adjusted his bag over his shoulder and began walking.  He needed to get past Scott in order to get to his jeep.

“Dude, you smell funny.  And you haven’t answered any of my calls for the past three days.  What’s going on with you?”

“We’re not talking about this.”

He could feel his wings shifting beneath his back.  He had been growing restless in class, and now that Scott was here and asking questions, he was even more restless.

“Stiles, you know you can talk to me about anything, right?”

“Scott.  We. Are. Not. Talking. About. This.”

He shouldered past Scott, unknowingly leaving a feather behind, stuck into the ground.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
  
Lash held up the feather and examined it in the light of the moon.

The last classes of the day had ended hours ago, and everyone had already gone home.  He wouldn’t have to worry about kids hanging around dormitories here.  He sniffed at the feather before standing up.  The feather belonged to another inhuman.  There was another out there that he needed to exterminate.

**** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** **** ****  
  
Daisy watched from a distance as Lash picked up the metallic feather.  Fitz sat beside her, pulling up a list of all students enrolled at Beacon Community College, and pulling up the day’s security footage for the particular area.

Lash left the scene, and Daisy ducked into the surveillance van.

“Well?  Do you have anything yet?”

“Give me some time.  It’s not like this footage views itself.”

He was mostly scanning through the footage, but around four in the afternoon, he spotted something odd on the footage.  Two young men were speaking with one another.  One seemed agitated, and Fitz was able to pick up on strange movements beneath one of the boy’s shirts.  The boy was in the exact spot where the feather had been picked up by Lash.

“Hold on, running facial scan now.”

After a few more seconds, a match appeared on his screen.

“Okay, I’m not even going to try and pronounce this kid’s first name, but he goes by Stiles Stilinski.  He lives in Beacon Hills.”

Daisy examined the ID photo on the screen.

“We better go get him then, before Lash finds him.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Wanda sat on the floor, surrounded by a circle of her team mates.  Steve Rogers stood in front of her, with Bucky Barnes to his right and Natasha Romanoff to his left.  Her brother was right next to her, with Sam Wilson behind her and Vision on her other side.

“Are you sure that this is going to work?  You have never tried anything like this before.”

“I have never tired many things before, but that does not mean that I cannot do them.  Now be quiet,   Now be quiet, you are ruining my concentration.”

Wanda chided her brother as she took in deep breaths.

She didn’t fully understand her own powers yet.  They were not as simple as throwing energy and messing with people’s minds.  There was more to it than that.  In fact, she wouldn’t be surprised if what she had was truly magic and not just some strange ability like her brother.

In her mind, she kept chanting the same phrase over and over ‘find the others, find the others’.

In her lap, she held a sketch pad, while she held a pencil in her right hand.

She closed her eyes and willed herself into a trance.  The words kept running through her head.  Find the others.  Find the others.

Her hand began moving without her knowledge, and slowly an image formed on the paper before her.  It was the image of a Student ID from Beacon Community College.  There was an image of a boy, and the name Dienim Stilinski.  There was also an address.  Next to the image of the ID, there was another image.  The boy was drawn shirtless with massive wings coming from his back. 

Once she had finished, she opened her eyes and looked down at the drawing before standing and handing the picture over to the Captain.

Steve’s eyes scanned over the image.

“I’m not even sure how you pronounce that.”

“It is pronounced like ‘Die-am’.  The ‘N’ is silent and the second ‘I’ takes on an ‘A’ sound.”

Steve looked up at Pietro who had offered up the pronunciation.

“And you know this how?”

Pietro looked from the image back up to the Captain.

“Because it is Sakovian.  When I was little, I was in school with a Dienim.  Now, I suggest that we go before the President’s task force finds him.  That is why you brought us together today, yes?”

Steve nodded and handed the drawing to Natasha.

“Get the Quinjet ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've decided to have Stiles first name as Dienim. It is pronounced Die Am.


	4. Inhuman

Scott had followed Stiles home, despite his complaints.

He continued to ignore the Alpha’s questions as he slipped into the living room where he father was sitting, watching an old rerun on TV.  He had promised his father that he would explain when he got home; he just hadn’t wanted Scott to be part of that explanation.  Not yet at least.  And where was Derek?

The scent of food cooking in the kitchen told him that the beta wolf had taken it upon himself to make an old family recipe.

Since returning to Beacon Hills, Derek had gotten a job as a consultant with the Beacon Hills Police Department.  It provided him with something to do.  Given that money wasn’t an issue for him, he could deal with having spotty pay checks.

Recently, Derek had taken to cooking old family recipes.  He had found an old recipe book in the vault beneath the high school that had escaped the fire and had been using the Stilinski men as guinea pigs.  It smelled a bit like Derek was making his dad’s chili.  It had Stiles stomach rumbling.

“Stiles, glad you’re home.  Scott, good to see you, son.  How’s school?”

“Schools’ been fine.  I don’t have classes tomorrow so I came to find out why Stiles hasn’t been answer his phone.  I was afraid something was going on.”

Only in Beacon Hills could such an occurrence be such a major cause for concern.

“He has been acting strangely lately, and there is a path of destruction from the kitchen that leads up to his room.  He was going to tell me what that was about.”

The two men looked at Stiles with expectant eyes.  It made Stiles feel nervous and it made his heart pound in his chest.  It seemed almost like Derek materialized out of thin air, standing behind both Scott and his father and offering a nod of reassurance.

Stiles offered a nod back, and began working on taking his shirt off.  Once he had tossed it to the side, he began talking.

“So, you know those PSAs that are on TV every five minutes from President Ellis?”

“The ones about alien threats?”

Stiles nodded at Scott’s question, and then let the tension that had been building in his back all day finally be released.  His massive wings spread forth from his back; but this time they didn’t cause any damage.  He had made sure that he was far enough away from everything to keep them from hurting anyone or anything.

“I’m sorry I didn’t tell either of you.  I was scared.  I…I didn’t know what to do.  Derek found me, he helped me, but if anyone finds out I’m going to end up being hunted like an animal.”

Stiles pulled his wings back into his back just in time to be pulled into a bone crushing hug from his father, followed quickly by Scott.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ** *** **  
Stiles stood before his mother’s grave.

Claudia Stilinski had been born in the small country of Sakovia.  She had attended college in California where she had met Patrick Stilinski.  The two had fallen in love and gotten married right out of college.  Claudia had left her family behind; and returned to Sakovia only once, when her sister had given birth to twins.

When her sister and brother-in-law had died, she had already fallen ill.  If she had been in good health, she would have made sure that the twins had come to live with her family.

Stiles wondered what had happened to his cousins.

Clearly it had been his mother’s side of the family that held whatever genes triggered his transformation.  His father had been taking the fish oil pills without any side effects.

Would the same thing happen to his cousins?

Stiles took a large step back from the grave yard, and came face to face with a monster.

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** ****

Lash snarled at the boy in front of him.  He doubted that the child was worthy of the power he had been given.  Still, he would test him the same way that he tested all others.  He grabbed the boy by the collar of his shirt and threw him backwards, causing his body to break through the headstone behind him.

Stiles tumbled a few feet before standing, eyes focused on the creature in front of him.

This wasn’t his first rodeo.

He had faced off against werewolves, a Kanima, and chimeras before.  Whatever and whoever was in front of him now was just another freak of the week; but unlike before, Stiles was also a freak now, which meant that he had more than just a metal bat to fight back with.

His wings erupted from his back without thought now, and they came forward, protecting him from the next attack.

A loud, pained hiss alerted him that the other had damaged himself.

Stiles feathers shifted so that he could peek through, seeing that the monster before him was bleeding from the fist that he had attacked him with.

Stiles flung his wings open, and as he did; feathers shot out like knives towards the beast.  One buried itself in the other’s thigh, but the rest were dodged.

Stiles’ heart was pounding.  He brought his wings forward again, causing a powerful gust that pushed his attacker backwards.

Lash snarled at the boy in front of him, and was about to go in on the attack again when two things happened at the same time.

The first was that the ground started to shake, and the second was that a wave of red energy started rushing toward him.

Two women stepped forward from different ends of the cemetery.

The first was the woman known as Daisy Johnson.  She was the Inhuman that worked for S.H.I.E.L.D.  The second was Wanda, though she went by Scarlet Witch.  Lash had a feeling that she was also an Inhuman.  He snarled at the two before using the darkness of the night to slip into the shadows and get away.

*** *** *** *** *** ** **** **  
The two groups stared one another down with Stiles standing in the center.

On the one side were the agents and director of S.H.I.E.L.D.  Daisy Johnson stood just behind Phil Coulson.  Mack and Fitz stood behind Daisy.

On the other side stood a group of Avengers.  Steve Rogers was at its head with Bucky Barnes on his right and Natasha Romanoff on his left.  The twins stood behind him.  Sam and Vision had remained behind.

“Phil.  I thought you were dead.”

“I was.  Apparently it’s hard to keep me that way though.”  Phil turned to look from Steve to Bucky.  “It’s nice to see that I’m not the only one with a mechanical body part.”

Stiles slowly began taking a few steps back, hoping that the two groups would focus on one another long enough for him to make his escape.  A sudden blur made itself known in the corner of his vision and when he turned around, he found that a boy not much older than himself was standing there.

Pietro’s eyes moved from Stiles to the broken head stone.  He brought out a small flashlight so that he could see what was written on it.  His eyes fell upon a symbol that his family used as a sort of crest.

“Wanda, what was the name of our aunt who moved to America?”

“Claudia.  Why do you ask?”

Pietro’s hand ran over the broken headstone.

“Because this is her grave.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** ** **  
  
He didn’t want to be here.  He wanted to be anywhere but here.  ‘Here’ happened to be a very large plane with the two groups who had saved him in the cemetery.  He had been given a new shirt to cover up with, now that his old one had been destroyed with the eruption of his wings.

He was in an interrogation room with the woman named Daisy, but he knew that the others were watching from another room.

“Do you know what you are Stiles?”

Stiles knew what a lot of things were.  He knew how to identify werewolves, Kanima, and all sorts of other supernatural beasts, but he had no idea what he should be calling himself.

“No, not really.  I kind of put two and two together though and figured I was probably one of those things that Ellis is so worried about.”

Daisy nodded before sitting down across from Stiles.

“I’m one of those things too.  We’re called Inhumans.  A long time ago, a race of aliens called the Kree came to Earth and did experiments on our ancestors.  We seem completely human until we’re introduced to an element called Terrigen.  Last year, a crate of Terrigen crystals ended up at the bottom of the ocean, and the Terrigen was released into the environment.  We’ve been trying to control its spread, but given the food chain the way it is…well…it’s pretty much impossible.  Instead, we’ve been trying to find the newly awakened Inhumans to help them; to explain to them what’s happened and help them learn to control their new powers.”

“And the monster who attacked me?”

“He’s not a monster, he’s an Inhuman, like us.”

Stiles shook his head.  “Someone who attacks innocent people in the middle of the night is a monster.  Human, Inhuman, or anything in between.  It’s about intent, not genetics.”

Daisy smiled softly.   “Maybe you’re onto something there.  You know, you seem to be taking this better than most people.”

Stiles shrugged.  “I’ve seen a lot of strange things.  This is Beacon Hills.  Strange doesn’t really phase me anymore.  Did I freak out at first?  Sure I did.  Who wouldn’t?  But once I learned to pull my wings in so that I could go around looking normal, I got used to it.”  He leaned back in his seat.  “I’m a bit more freaked out that I may have just met my cousins.”

Daisy nodded.  She knew what it was like to suddenly meet family that you hadn’t met before.  Especially if you didn’t know that you had them.  She had freaked out a bit upon learning about her father.

“Stiles, we need to talk about what’s going to happen now.”

Stiles was afraid of this.  He shifted a bit in his seat.

“Now, I’m going to continue about my normal life.  I’m going to continue going to school.  I’m going to take care of my dad, because I’m pretty sure he doesn’t even know how to take care of himself.  In a few years I’ll graduate from college, find a boring job, get married, and have a boring life.”

Daisy leaned in close.

“I’m not so sure that can happen now Stiles.”

Stiles’ eyes narrowed and he could feel his wings shifting beneath his back.

“And why exactly is that?”

“As long as President Ellis is on his witch hunt; anyone with powers is fair game.  S.H.I.E.L.D can offer you protection.  We can take you to HQ, and we can help you learn control of your powers.  But Stiles, right now it’s not safe out there for you, especially with Lash on the loose.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***   
He didn’t want to do this, but he had to.  He had to do it for Daisy.

“Rosalind, we’ve found one.  I’ve just sent over his information.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
The group of Avengers watched the proceedings from the control room of the Bus.

“She is not going to gain his favor like that.  He does not like being told what to do.”

The twins were playing a game of cards, but listening to what was going on with their cousin in the interrogation room.

“Should we make the same offer, Steve?”  Natasha turned to look at the Captain who was gazing at the screen with his jaw set. 

“No.  We can offer him help and training.  But I’m not going to take a kid away from his friends and family.”

“He could be enrolled in a college in New York, near HQ.  We could give his dad a job as well.  He’s the Sheriff of this town.  Could be good to have him around.”  Bucky felt for the boy.  It couldn’t be easy to suddenly have your life turned upside down.

Coulson entered the control room, and after a few seconds, Wanda stood and turned on him, anger building in her chest and red energy building around her.

“What have you done, Coulson?  How could you?”

Pietro was up in an instant.  He wrapped his arms around his sister, trying to calm her down.

“What is the matter, Wanda?”

“He sold Dienim out.  He turned him in to the task force.”

*** *** *** *** *** *** *** *** ***  
Stiles stood quickly, chair crashing back against the wall.  He was about to yell at Daisy when the door suddenly slammed open.  Steve Rogers stood in the door way, his size filling it up.

“We’re leaving now Stiles.  We can’t stay here.”

Stiles was just about to turn on the Captain when Wanda pushed passed him, into the room.

“Phil Coulson called the Task Force.  They are on their way to get you right now.  We need to get you out of here before they can find you.  My brother has gone to warn your father and your friends.  But we cannot stay here any longer.”

Stiles mouth shut.  As he looked at his newly found cousin, he nodded.  If the Task Force was coming, then he couldn’t stay.  But one thing was clear, S.H.I.E.L.D…or at least Phil Coulson…had just made an enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stiles is the cousin to the twins. Their mothers are sisters.


	5. Matter of Time

The chili tasted amazing.  Pietro was pretty sure that there was something he was supposed to be doing; but the scent had proven to be too much for him to ignore.  It wasn’t until he realized that three people were watching him that he remembered why he was there.

The speedster brought another bite of the chili up to his mouth, and only after finishing it did he speak.

“My name is Pietro, I am an Avenger.  I am here, because Ellis’ task force has been alerted to Stiles presence.”

He took another bite of the chili while the three men looked at him.  His eyes remained on the oldest of them though.  This man was family.  Patrick Stilinski had married his aunt, which made him his uncle.

“We should get going.  You cannot stay here.  The chance that you will be used against Dienim is too great”

The Sheriff of course, knew the name Pietro, and the young man before him reminded him so much of his wife’s sister.  Was it possible that this Pietro who had seemingly materialized out of nowhere was her son?  He could pronounce Stiles’ name so that surely had to mean something.  That, and he had the same accent that his wife had.

The Sheriff stood.

“Start from the beginning, please.”

Pietro sighed and put the bowl of chili away. 

Scott and Derek had also stood at this point; one had been ready to attack since Pietro had arrived, and the other had stood the second that the silver haired man said that they should leave.

“Dienim is an Inhuman.  Inhumans are the people that the President has a task force after.  Captain America asked my sister to start locating Inhumans so that he can offer them protection.  He is not a fan of the President’s plan.  Wanda led us here, to your son.  Unfortunately, SHIELD also arrived.  Their director is working with the Task Force, and sold out Dienim.  He is safely with the Captain and the team now; but we believe that you are all in danger as well.  Price is getting restless.  She has yet to capture a living Inhuman.  There is no telling what she may do.”

A deep growl rumbled in Derek’s chest, and his eyes flashed blue; not that Pietro noticed.  He was too busy looking at his uncle.

“Derek, go start the car.  Scott, call your mother and let her know what’s going on.  We should take her with us.”

Then the Sheriff was off and moving.  He had to collect clothes for him and his son, and he needed to get his son’s pillow.  Stiles couldn’t sleep without his pillow.  

***** ***** **** **** *** *** **** **** **** *** ****  
  
Life as he knew it was officially over.

Scott was calling everyone from the quinjet.  He had called Lydia, to tell her to get to New York, and had warned Liam, Brett, Mason and Parrish, and was on the phone now with Kira, warning her about what was going on.

For now, only Lydia would be meeting them in New York.  After all, there was no way that she could pass up the opportunity to get close to Tony Stark and pick his brain.  Besides, she was attending his alma mater. 

His father, along with Derek, Scott, and Melissa were with him on the Quinjet.  It was slightly crowded, and Pietro was holding his sister close in order to add a bit of room.

Stiles was as far away from everyone as humanly possible.  He wanted to be left alone, but Captain Rogers had other plans.

“I’m sorry you’re going through this.  You shouldn’t have to deal with this.  You should be living a care free life where the only thing you need to worry about is studying for your next exam.”

A strangled laugh bubbled up in Stiles’ throat.

“My life hasn’t been that simple since I was sixteen.”

He turned his head just enough so that he could see Scott out of the corner of his eye.  After Scott had been bitten; his life had been turned upside down.  Suddenly, he had been tossed into a world of supernatural monsters; and he seemed to be the only human in a group that was uniquely qualified to deal with the strange occurrences that happened in their town.

Other than the Nogitsune, he was supposed to be the normal one.

Now, he was anything but.

“Seemed kind of inevitable really.”

“What do you mean by that?”  Steve was a bit curious with Stiles’ wording.

Stiles of course wasn’t about to elaborate further.  Derek took it upon himself to do so.  After all; these people were helping Stiles, and he doubted they would start hunting down his kind if they knew the truth.

“Our group is an interesting mix, Captain.  I’m a born werewolf.  Scott was bitten when he was sixteen and is a true alpha now.  There was a Kanima in our group for a little bit, but he’s a werewolf now.  Then we’ve got a banshee, a kitsune, a werecoyote, a hell hound, and a chimera.  For the longest time, Stiles was the only one in our group that was actually human.  And as a human he’s fought mutant alpha werewolves, and countless other monsters of the week.  So really, it was only a matter of time before he lost his human status as well.”

Stiles grunted in response to Derek’s confession, and Steve just looked at the usually silent and stoic man with wide eyes.  His surprise quickly faded though; but his was the only surprise that did so.  Wanda had quickly moved from her brother’s side to begin asking Scott countless questions.  Steve on the other hand had seen things during the War, and Bucky had probably seen the same; though he probably didn’t remember it.  There had been several werewolves fighting for the United States.  As a matter of fact, one of the Howling Commandos had been a werewolf.  He had been born that way, and had full control over his abilities.  Dum Dum Dugan’s strength hadn’t just come from his size, but from his animal side as well.  Steve had probably been the only one he had confided his secret in.

Maybe Stiles was right.  Maybe it had only been a matter of time before something like this caught up to him.

*** *** *** *** *** ***

Danny Mahealani was attending a great college for technology.  Sure, it wasn’t MIT but he hadn’t wanted to be that far away from his family anyway.  He was taking a few days off from school because his older sister had just given birth.

His new nephew was the sweetest thing.  He had big, beautiful brown eyes and soft brown hair.

He was absolutely perfect.

The timing however was now.

Danny hadn’t been human for a while now.

He had always taken good care of his health.  His grandfather had died incredibly young, and Danny hadn’t wanted to face the same; so he exercised daily, and took supplements and vitamins.  As a result, he had been one of the first to transform when the terrigen was released.

The only person outside of his family that knew, was his ex-boyfriend; Eddy. 

Eddy had been with him when he had first transformed, and had helped him learn how to control his powers so that he wouldn’t hurt anyone.  They had broken up a week ago when Danny had caught Eddy cheating.

He had figured that everything would be okay though.  He didn’t think that Eddy would betray him just because they had broken up.

As he stepped outside of his parent’s house after meeting his nephew for the first time, he discovered just how wrong he was.

“There is an infant in the house.  We ask that you come quietly so that the child is not put in any danger.”

Danny turned his head quickly to look back at his family who waited on the door step.  His mother was clinging to his father, and his sister was clutching her son close.  His brother in law stood in front of his sister and nephew to protect them.

Guns were not only pointed at him, but also at his family.  His rage grew and he couldn’t control it enough to stop the flames from snaking up his arms.  He turned quickly back towards the military men and held both hands up.

“Stop pointing your guns at my family, and I’ll go quietly.”

A woman stepped forward and eyed Danny before raising her hand gently.  The guns went down, and the fire surrounding Danny went out; leaving a scorched circle on the ground.  Danny turned back towards his parents and sighed.

“Eddy must have called them.”  A tear slid down his cheek, but quickly evaporated against the heated skin.  He winced as a needle suddenly went into his skin and slapped at his neck when it was pulled away.  The world grew dark around him and he fell backwards as the drugs took effect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Danny's an inhuman too? *Gasp*
> 
> Chapters should be coming one every one to two weeks. I'm in college so sometimes it's a bit difficult to write.


	6. Icarus

Several days had passed since the incident that changed Stiles’ life forever.  He was now living in Stark Tower with his father, Scott, Melissa, and Derek Hale.  Lydia had arrived the day before.  It had been decided that there were currently only two safe locations for him.  He was kept confined to the tower during a good deal of the time, but was brought into the Avengers HQ whenever it was time for training.  He was accompanied at these times by his cousins.

Luckily, no one wanted to mess with the Avengers.  No one had come after him now that he was under their protection.

Stiles brought a towel up to his face and slowly cleaned away the droplets of sweat that had begun sliding down his face.  His back ached terribly, but learning to control his wings was priority number one in the Captain’s training regimen for him.  There was hand to hand combat training at times; and Stiles was forced to run daily (not that he wasn’t used to keeping up with a pack of wolves). His body was used to the abuse that fighting and running put on his body.  It was not however, used to the abuse of strengthening muscles that had only existed in his body for a very short time.

His wings spasmed on his back as he let himself lay on his stomach on the practice mats.  His wings spread out on either side of him as he closed his eyes.

“You are only half way there.”

Stiles groaned before looking up at his cousin.  Pietro took pleasure in forcing Stiles to push himself; regardless of how much pain it caused.  The first day, Pietro had pushed him until he started puking his guts out at the strain to his body.  Since then, the Captain had told him to ease up a bit.

In other words, if Stiles started looking like he was going to throw up, Pietro would stop.  Not before.

“I can’t lift my wings anymore.  I physically cannot do it.  I don’t think I can even pull them back in.”

His cousin moved to kneel beside him and rested his hand at the junction of his wings.  Pietro hummed before standing and moving over to a cooler in the corner of the room and pulling out an ice pack.  He wrapped it in a thin towel before setting it between his cousin’s wings.  The muscles and skin there were inflamed and heated.  While he normally would have pushed Stiles, he found that his cousin’s current condition was worse than it usually was.

Puking was one thing, but if he pushed Stiles further, it could result in damage to the new muscles.

“Rest for a bit before trying to pull them in.  We’re done for the day.”

Stiles could only groan and let his head fall onto the dirty gym mat in front of him.  Pietro offered a small smile and left just as his sister entered the room.  Wanda moved to sit down in front of Stiles, her fingers moving through his sweaty hair.  The young inhuman let out a content sigh at the attention.

“You are doing so well Dienim.  You went nearly twice as long today as you did on your first day.  Soon you will be soaring through the skies.”

A small smile came to Stiles lips at the mental image.  He could almost feel the rush of wind against his face and through his hair now.  He could only imagine how freeing it would feel to finally touch the sky.

Wanda could see these surface thoughts easily.  Her cousin was practically projecting them onto her.  She gave the smallest of laughs.

“Be careful Icarus.  Flying too close to the sun could leave you plummeting back down to the ground.”

His eyes opened and he looked up at her.

“Icarus?”

“He is from legend.”

“I know, but what about Icarus as a name?  An alias I mean.”

She hummed in thought.  They had been trying to think of a name for him for a while.  She finally shook her head.

“While the name itself is nice, it comes with a sorrowful ending.  Best to avoid it.  We would not want it to become prophetic.”

Stiles nodded slowly.  The last thing that he wanted was to plunge to his death.

Both looked towards the door as, somewhere in the compound, Lydia screamed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured that I would leave a cliff hanger. Up next, we learn more about Danny.
> 
> Also, feel free to send in suggestions for codenames for everyone, especially Stiles and Derek.


	7. Danny

By the time Stiles was able to pull into his wings and get to Lydia, there were tears streaming down her face.  Scott and Derek where by her side, trying to console here while Steve stood off to the side, unsure of what to do.  Upon seeing him, Lydia lunged for Stiles and wrapped her arms around him, sobs wracking her body.

“They’re dying.  Everyone the ATCU brings in is dying.”

He pulled far enough away from Lydia so that he could see her face.  Wanda handed him a red handkerchief and he started brushing the tears away with it.

“Deep breaths, Lydia.  Who is dying?”

After a few seconds of trying to take in deep breaths, she finally succeeded in calming enough to really talk.

“The Inhumans that the ATCU takes in are dying.  They’re doing experiments on them.  And Stiles, they have Danny.”

Stiles looked around the room he had found Lydia in to try and understand what had brought about this revelation.  It appeared as if she had been alone in a recreation room, watching television.  The screen was static; just the sort of white noise that Lydia would need for the spirits to speak to her.

There were only two people that were really good at helping Lydia with her Banshee side.  One was Jordon Parish, but he wasn’t here at the moment.  The other was Stiles.  He brought Lydia to sit back down on the couch.  He needed to get her to focus.

“So, the ATCU is killing Inhumans through experimentation and they have Danny.  Which means that Danny is an Inhuman and is in danger.  Lydia, I need you to focus and see if you can get a location.  We can’t help Danny if we don’t know where he is.”

Lydia whimpered as her eyes moved to focus on the screen again.  Everyone in the room was silent as the dead as they waited for what information Lydia might be able to pick up.  Normally she would be a lot calmer than this when it came to figuring out what horror the voices were trying to alert her to; but this was Danny who was in trouble.  Danny was so sweet and caring and he was a friend to her.  They had remained friends even after she and Jackson had broken up.  It was almost as if one of the pack was in danger now; even though Danny had never actually become a member of the pack.

She closed her eyes and took in several deep breaths before pulling away from Stiles and standing.  She moved closer to the television, her eyes growing blank as she looked into the static.

While it looked like nothing but static to the others, she was starting to see numbers appear.  She knew that they were coordinates, and once she had them, she wrote them down and handed them off to Captain Rogers.

The Avenger looked down at the numbers before looking up at the small girl.

“Are you sure about this?  The ATCU is a government agency.  If you’re wrong and we go in…”

Lydia shook her head.  “The ATCU is a cover for something else.  It felt…nasty.  It felt dark and slimy.”  She shuttered. 

“Hydra?”  Steve stood a bit straighter at Lydia’s description.

“If they’re the ones with the symbol of a skull and tentacles; then yes.”

***  
Danny was floating in darkness.

He could feel some sort of cool fluid around him, but no matter how hard he tried; he couldn’t open his eyes, and he couldn’t access his powers.  Not that fire would do much to work inside of such an environment.  He was pretty sure that there was no oxygen where he was, and that the tube shoved down his throat was the only reason he was still actually breathing.

He couldn’t move.  Most of the time he couldn’t even think.  When he slept, he didn’t dream.

There was just darkness and nothing more.

***  
“Avengers.  Assemble!”

Scarlet Witch stood with red strands of energy humming around her fingers, with Quicksilver practically vibrating at her side.

Iron Man stood next to War Machine.  Their faceplates snapped shut together. 

Black Widow stood with Hawkeye, Falcon, and the Winter Soldier.  Winter Soldier’s bionic arm whirled while Widow checked her gun and Hawkeye slipped one last arrow into the quiver at his back.

Derek Hale stood slightly off to the side with Scott McCall.

“We want to help.”  It was Scott that spoke, his alpha red eyes focused on Captain America who had called out the assembly.

“You’re both untrained and if you mess up and bite someone; then there are chances that you’ve just turned a Hydra agent into a werewolf.”

“He could wear my old muzzle.”  Bucky slipped from his position and moved to stand beside Steve.

“Bucky, we’re not bringing untested kids into the field.”

“They’re not kids, Steve.  Besides, they know the guy we’re going in to save.  Even if they wait in the background until we’re done cleaning things out, it’s best that at least one of them is there to keep him calm when we get to him.”

Steve’s blue eyes narrowed as he looked at Bucky.  The two glared at one another for a few moments before Bucky spoke again.

“This is Hydra.  You know what they did to me.  There is no telling what they’ve done to this Danny kid.  A familiar face could be a valuable asset.”

Steve let out a huffing breath through his nose before turning towards the two wolves.

“Why isn’t Stiles trying to get in on this too?”

Stiles had moved to stand behind his boyfriend now and rested his hand on Derek’s shoulder.

“Because until I can use my wings effectively, I’m a liability.  Derek and Scott both have full control on their wolfyness.”

Steve sighed once more and nodded.

“Fine, but the two of you stay in the background and pick off any stragglers.  McCall, you wear Bucky’s old muzzle and keep from using those claws.  Natasha, get Hale a vest and a gun.”

Scott’s alpha red eyes faded to their natural brown and he started jumping up and down in excitement.  Bucky smacked his face with his metal hand at the show of excitement and Steve scowled at Scott.

“Don’t make me regret this McCall.”

***  
The silent blackness was suddenly pierced by a violent red and screaming sirens.  Danny tried to snap his eyes open but it was as if they were glued shut.  He tried to move, but it was as if he was in concrete.

There were alarms going off.  Why?  What was happening? 

***  
They hadn’t had the element of surprise for long. 

War Machine flew about outside with Falcon, making sure that any Hydra masquerading as ATCU agents weren’t about to get out.  They were using special non-lethal ammunition to knock out the people that got out of the compound so that they could be questioned and their loyalties discovered.   Wanda and Pietro helped.  Pietro used his speed to put the newly unconscious in restraints while Wanda affected the minds of others to make them help with their cause.

Iron Man had gone inside for the purpose of hacking into the computer system to find out anything that they could on what the ATCU was doing to their test subjects, and to find any lists that they may have of possible Inhumans so that they could offer protection and training.

Captain America, Winter Soldier, and Black Widow worked on taking out the brunt of the combatants.

Hawkeye had been put in charge of looking after Scott and Hale who had been given the temporary codenames of Alpha and Beta.  Both had their lower faces covered; Scott with a muzzle and Derek with a simple handkerchief tied around his face.  Scott used his fists while Derek used his new gun.

The trio had been put in charge of finding Danny, while Iron Man directed them to the ‘storage’ location.

Scott gasped when they entered the warehouse like room.  The walls were covered with stasis pods.  Most of them were empty, but the scale of it foretold of dark plans.

There were at least fifty that were filled, and it took a bit of looking before they finally came to the one with the name ‘MAHEALANI’ on a medical chart.

Derek scowled when he read about his power set.

“He’s a pyro.”

Scott could understand his apprehension, but they couldn’t leave Danny behind just because he was connected to fire. 

Hawkeye shoved a special arrow into a slot in the stasis pod, giving Iron Man remote access to it.

The thick fluid inside of the pod drained and it slipped out from against the wall and opened.

Danny shot upright, gasping and gagging around the tube in his throat.  Hawkeye helped the young man remove it from his body and patted his back hard as he worked to breathe again without the help of the system.

Blurry eyes looked around in confusion, and flames licked at his skin as he slipped back into the slick stasis pod in fear.

“Danny!  It’s us.  It’s…”

Scott frowned when he realized that his voice was coming out muffled.  He removed the muzzle he was wearing, revealing his face and soft puppy dog eyes.

“It’s Scott, and Derek.  We’re here with The Avengers to help you.”

Danny’s eyebrows knit together as his mind tried to process the new information.  He looked between Scott, and Derek whose face was still covered, and then at the archer.  He nodded slowly and the flames stopped licking at his skin.

Which left an issue.

The gel that had been on his skin was now burnt onto his flesh, leaving a nasty smell that made the wolves scrunch up their noses. 

Hawkeye pressed his coms device to activate it and spoke.

“We got the guy, but there are a bunch of others here.  We can’t just leave them behind.  Send in the twins to help me get them all out.”

“On our way.”  Pietro’s voice sounded through the speaker, and the twins arrived in split second timing with Pietro setting his sister down gently.

The speedster’s eyes landed on Danny the moment he entered the room.  The scanned Danny’s muscular body.  He was wearing shorts, but was shirtless.  He frowned at the burnt bits clinging to his skin and sped off once more, returning with a towel and handing it to the other Inhuman.

“You may want to clean that stuff off.  It smells worse than the back streets of Sakovia in the summer.”

Danny blushed in embarrassment and began cleaning himself off.  Pietro’s attention had left him again though, as he sped about the room, checking the various stasis pods.  He stopped short in front of Hawkeye.

“Are you sure we can not ask for aid from SHIELD in this?”

Hawkeye sighed and nodded.  “I’m sure.  Let’s get to work.”

***  
Danny has been in quarantine for a few days now.

At first all of the captives had been brought back to HQ, but after SHIELD had been informed of the ATCU’s dark secrets, they had taken in the majority of those captives.  Danny was the only one that had stayed behind; and it was because his friends were there.

Files found on the servers had revealed that Danny had undergone experimentation while he was in the stasis pod.  That meant that medical needed to do as many tests as they could to make sure that Danny’s condition was stable.

On the fourth day, he was going out of his mind with boredom.

That was when Pietro slipped into the room, undenounced to any of the medical staff.  Other than wearing a medical face mask; there was no signs that he was actually following medical regulation for Danny’s quarantine.

“You’re going to get in trouble.”

Pietro was busy moving at extreme speeds as he set up something that Danny couldn’t see.

“If you were going to become ill or pass something on to someone else; you would have done it by now.  The mask is just to protect you from the brilliance of my face.”

Danny snorted and let out a small ‘oof’ as a controller was thrust against his chest.

“I have come to alleviate your boredom.  Now, we play.”

Danny smirked.

“Bring it on, spazz boy.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Feel free to suggest code names for:
> 
> Stiles (Talos?)  
> Derek (Beta?)  
> Scott (Alpha?)  
> Lydia  
> Danny

**Author's Note:**

> The feathers of Stiles wings are 'biometal'. They are soft and flexable to him, but sharp as knives to others. When removed from his wings, they can serve as knives, daggers, and swords. His wings will be able to form a shield around him to protect him. Eventually he will learn to fly with them, and learn how to pull them into his body so that he can appear normal.


End file.
